


О жизненных принципах, исторических справках, лососях и аквалангах

by innokentya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Жизненные принципы, исторические справки, лососи и акваланги. Казалось бы, что может быть общего у всего этого списка? У Баки имеется ответ.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 9





	О жизненных принципах, исторических справках, лососях и аквалангах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Первый фик по Винтерспайди, во всем прошу винить Seli_Creston, которая обещала, что меня отпустит марвел-дно после написания этого пейринга. Кажется, не отпустило. А как же сдерживать обещания? -.-

Закончить миссию — вернуться в Башню, вернуться в Башню — добраться до своих комнат. Добраться до своих комнат — наскоро принять душ и побыстрее отрубиться, едва голова коснется подушки.

Баки Барнс живет по такому принципу не первый месяц, стоило лишь ему присоединиться к команде Мстителей, получив государственное помилование и кривоватую ухмылку Старка с прохладным взглядом «ну-посмотрим-на-что-ты-годен-кроме-убийства». Баки готов признаться: думал, что будет хуже. В целом же…

В целом, все не так плохо. Со Старком, в конце концов, удается установить нейтралитет, не прикладывая особых усилий к этому; другие же Мстители относятся к Баки так, словно он изначально был частью команды. Легче всего Баки дается общение с Наташей и, как ни странно, Вандой. А еще Питером. О да, Питером, мать-его-гиперактивным-подростком, Паркером.

Именно из-за Питера жизненные установки Баки и терпят постоянное крушение. Потому что для мальчишки — спасибо Старку — не существует слова «нет», как и понятия чувства такта. Если Питер не занят на миссии сам, а мается обычными подростковыми делами вроде выполнения домашнего задания, то, обычно, после возвращения Баки в Башню, он донимает его глупыми вопросами и рассказами.

Как и сегодня. Когда единственное желание у Барнса — впасть в анабиоз на ближайшие пару-тройку суток.

— А ты знал, что с помощью соды и уксуса можно надуть воздушный шарик? — закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла, осведомляется восторженный Питер.

Баки неразборчиво бурчит себе под нос, едва передвигая ноги по направлению к кровати.

— Вот и я был в шоке! — по-своему трактует его ответ Питер, смачно потягиваясь и роняя учебник — Баки даже не хочет знать, по какому предмету. — Хотя, наверное, еще больше меня удивила училка биологии, когда рассказала, что пчелы размножаются партогенезом! — заметив недоуменно вскинутую бровь Баки, Питер тут же тушуется и пытается объяснить: — Ну там яйцеклетки развиваются в организме без оплодотворения, в смысле, пчелы могут обходиться без… эээ… ну… спаривания, вот! То есть, нет, не совсем! — Питер понемногу багровеет под внезапно внимательным — а на деле дико уставшим — взглядом Баки, тараторя еще быстрее: — Из оплодотворенных клеток у пчел получаются самки, а из неоплодотворенных — самцы! И они так регулируют количество особей различных полов в своих колониях! Ну скажи ведь круто, а?!

— Ага, — зевает Баки. — Спасибо за занимательную научную справку на ночь. Надеюсь, мне не приснятся пчелы-убийцы.

Про себя он думает, что было бы неплохо найти хоть одно маленькое полосатое насекомое, которое хоть бы ненадолго нейтрализовало Питера, ужалив его в язык. Баки не отрицает, что доброта — его второе имя.

Несмотря на то, что Баки уже устроился в кровати и даже погасил ночник, Питер никуда не собирается исчезать из его комнаты. Он вертится юлой в кресле, словно пытается выбрать положение поудобней, и, в конце концов, застыв, внезапно нарушает подобие дремоты, подобравшейся к Баки почти вплотную:

— А ты знал, что тебя назвали в честь пятнадцатого президента Соединенных Штатов?

Баки, только успевший слепить и разлепить непомерно тяжелые веки, с глухим стоном прячет лицо в ладонях. Питера Паркера ему послали за всего его прегрешения в роли Зимнего Солдата, не иначе.

— О чем ты вообще, Питер? — бормочет Баки, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость одиночества.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен, — немного испуганным тоном отзывается Питер. — Так звали пятнадцатого президента США от партии демократов. Он был последним правителем перед расколом Севера и Юга, а еще — Гражданской войной 1861-1865 год… Ой.

Питер осекается на полуслове, тут же щелкнув лампой у кресла, будто бы это может помочь ему спрятать смущение и неловкость. Слишком пристально наблюдая, он не мог не заметить, как напрягся Баки, у которого сон словно рукой сняло. Гражданская война, говорите? Пятнадцатый президент? Как неловко получилось-то…

— Бак?

Голос Питера звучит тихо и растерянно. А Баки горько смеется, уткнувшись лицом в бионическую руку, потому что другой реакции не подбирается. Давненько в его жизни не попадалось подобной иронии.

— Все отлично, Питер, — отсмеявшись, отвечает Баки. — Разве может быть иначе, а? Наверное, стоило лучше учить историю. А, может, я и знал эту занимательную деталь, но больше не помню, — сжав переносицу пальцами, он едва слышно произносит: — Но зачем ты рассказываешь мне все это?

Питер слышит. Хватает ртом воздух, снова, кажется, ерзает на месте, сопит, будто старый пес во сне, а потом так же тихо отзывается:

— Я не специально сказал про войну, правда. Просто… Просто мне казалось, что тебе не хватает обычного человеческого общения, что тебя нужно отвлекать от будней супергероев, что тебе нужен тот, кто может и поговорить, и выслушать…

«Интересный вариант предложить свою кандидатуру», — думает Баки, но вслух произносит совершенно другое:

— А зачем?

Питер молчит. Молчит так долго, что Баки успевает решить, будто этого разговора вообще не было, и почти проваливается в сон. Пока чуткий слух не ловит практически невесомое:

— Потому что мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты научился дышать свободнее.

Баки тоже хотелось бы этого. Правда, он не уверен, что у него получится, а потому, все еще не теряя надежду хотя бы задремать, переворачивается на другой бок, находит в темноте силуэт Питера и, с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой, спокойно бросает:

— Угу, акваланг в студию.

Баки засыпает в странном, но весьма уютном молчании, хотя с утра готов поклясться, что ему снились непонятные шорохи, чье-то бормотание и редкие смешки.

***

Питер практически не донимает Баки следующие две недели, и… И Баки почти готов сказать, что это непривычно — не видеть никого в собственной комнате по приходу с миссий, не слышать идиотских фактов, вынесенных из школьных стен, которые порой все же умудряются удивить даже бывалого солдата. Не признаваться же Баки, что на деле ему не хватает звонкого и вечно восторженного голоса, разбивающего глухую пустоту, этих рваных и неуклюжих движений, всего этого хаоса, который всегда тянется за Питером особым шлейфом?

Когда Питер наконец приходит, Баки, незаметно даже для себя самого, слегка расслабляет плечи. В руках у Питера какие-то бумаги, и Баки, пусть хоть и снова уставший, как собака, после очередной миссии, пытается изобразить неподдельный интерес на лице:

— Что это, парень?

— Сертификаты на занятия по дайвингу, — запинаясь и давясь отдельными слогами, отвечает Питер, к его чести ни разу не отводя взгляда. — Для тебя и... для меня. Ты… Ты просто сказал про акваланг, а я подумал… Ну… Это было бы интересно, правда? Подводный мир, рыбки, морские звезды, кораллы, возможно, даже затонувшие сокровища, а?..

Баки не хочется разочаровывать столь вдохновленного Питера, потому, пялясь на пеструю рекламу какой-то спецфирмы, он только и может, что выдавить из себя:

— Хм… Внезапно.

Питер смущенно улыбается, запуская руку в отросшие вихри волос, отступает на шаг и, все еще глядя на Баки, со смешком спрашивает:

— Как лосось в кустах черники?

Чего?! Баки слишком стар для нынешних молодежных шуточек, честное слово. Да только Питер смотрит на него с такими озорными искрами в глазах, что удержаться от остроты в ответ попросту невозможно:

— Ага, — улыбаясь краешком рта, говорит Баки. — Целых два лосося. В аквалангах, — проследив за реакцией Питера, он торопливо добавляет: — Хотя, казалось бы, зачем лососям акваланги?

Пока Питер обдумывает достойный ответ, Баки успевает стащить с себя худи и, оставшись в футболке и спортивных штанах, юркнуть под покрывало. Врученные Питером бумаги он оставляет на тумбочке у кровати. Питер же, усевшись в «свое» кресло, подпирает подбородок рукой и, помешкав еще несколько мгновений, все же восклицает:

— Как это зачем акваланги? Чтобы было легче захватить подводный мир. Ими можно бить!

Наверное, воспитание Старка и влияние всех остальных Мстителей не проходит бесследно. Вполне возможно, они все ломают мальчику мировоззрение и жизнь в целом. Хотя мальчик-то не остается неотомщенным — в ответ он спокойно ломает психику.

— А-а-а-а-а! Воинственные лососи, — тем временем продолжает Питер со слегка нездоровым блеском в глазах. — Бак, это же можно снимать новый исторический триллер, можешь себе представить? — он вскакивает на ноги в кресле и, размахивая лампой, что прежде себе спокойно венчала столик, взвизгивает: — «Триста лососянцев». Это Дна-а-а-арта-а-а-а! Баки, понимаешь?! Днарта! Типа как «дно» и «Спарта», круто ведь, а?

Баки наблюдает за этим театром одного актера, в котором чудовищно соединились абсурд, комедия, подростковое любопытство, гиперактивность и самое странное чувство юмора, и не может не смеяться. Питер еще долго воюет с воображаемыми завоевателями морского пространства, на время переквалифицировавшись из Человека Паука в Человека Лосося, а Баки просто смотрит, смотрит, смотрит… И не понимает, когда умудряется отключиться.

К его ужасу, снятся ему морские просторы и лососи, зажимающие под плавниками американскую конституцию и рассказывающие о пятнадцатом президенте Штатов. Баки, конечно, не просыпается в холодном поту, но его психика определенно помята, а организм требует кофе и возможности поворчать.

На кухне обнаруживается — к счастью или нет — только Старк, но попытка пожаловаться тому на его же почти приемного сына с треском (спасибо, что не с треской) проваливается.

— Ну подумаешь, любит парень морепродукты, — выслушав сбивчивый пересказ Баки, пожимает плечами Тони, тут же прикладываясь к чашке кофе. — У него живое воображение, можешь и потерпеть.

Баки, конечно, догадывается, что пока Питер вертится возле него, у самого Старка имеется хоть какая-то передышка, но вслух этих умозаключений не произносит.

— Всем доброе утро! — убийственно бодрый голос Питера отлетает от стены словно солнечные зайчики от зеркала, и Баки, пожалуй, даже хочется зажмуриться.

Проснуться в Башне — наскоро принять душ, позавтракать и удалиться в спортзал. Отбыть в спортзале положенные три часа — снова душ и попытки помочь Тони разобраться в устройстве бионической руки. Попытаться помочь Тони разобраться в устройстве бионической руки — получить особое распоряжение от Щ.И.Т.а и убраться восвояси на миссию. Закончить миссию…

Баки Барнс живет по такому принципу не первый месяц, стоило лишь ему присоединиться к команде Мстителей, получив государственное помилование и кривоватую ухмылку Старка с прохладным взглядом «ну-посмотрим-на-что-ты-годен-кроме-убийства». Баки готов признаться: думал, что будет хуже. В целом же…

— А мне кофе оставили? — Питер пролетает мимо Баки и Тони, будто разноцветный вихрь, только столба пыли за ним не хватает. — Я очень сильно нуждаюсь в кофеине, сегодня семестровый контроль по…

В целом же, Баки Барнс, кажется, чувствует себя почти счастливым.

Потому что находится, наверное, на своем месте.

Он даже готов смириться с соседством черничных лососей, американских президентов, размножающихся партогенезом пчел и, конечно, Питера.

 _В первую очередь_ , Питера.


End file.
